The present invention relates to a surgical instrument with at least one tool comprising a carrier and at least one functional component adhesively bonded to the carrier.
Surgical instruments of the kind described at the outset are known, for example, in the form of scissors comprising a metallic or plastic scissor blade to which a ceramic or metal cutter is adhesively bonded. Such a two-part construction of the tool is used, for example, in bipolar instruments, as such instruments require tools which are electrically insulated from one another. When current is passed over the tool during use of the instrument, this may cause evaporation of the adhesive along the cutting edge.
The object of the present invention is, therefore, to so improve a surgical instrument of the kind described at the outset that the carrier can be easily and securely adhesively bonded to the functional component, whilst maintaining the desired function of the instrument.